1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a tensioning apparatus, and more particularly, to a tensioning apparatus for a strap.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,296,326 shows a tensioning apparatus including a reeling device. The reeling device is rotatably mounted between two sidewalls of a lever. The reeling device includes a shaft and a slot therein and two knobs connected to proximal and distal ends of the shaft respectively. A user can insert the end of the strap through the slot of the shaft and turn the knob to wind the strap on the shaft. Furthermore, the user generally grips the shaft to operably move the lever. However, when the strap is collected on the shaft, the strap would obstruct user to operate the grip. Another problem is that when the user turns the knob in a direction to wind the strap, it sometimes happens that the knob is liable to turn in an opposite direction to unwind the strap.